1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint mechanism for use in an inflatable mannequin, and more particularly to a swivel air passing joint mechanism that allows full omni-directional articulation of the doll's limb members while permitting air to freely pass through the joint mechanism.
2. Prior Art
Inflatable dolls, mannequins, and other air filled toys that are designed to resemble actual human beings are well known in the art. Often it is desirable that inflatable dolls and mannequins be life like and resemble actual human anatomy and limb articulation. It is also desirable that the inflation of the dolls and mannequins be accomplished quickly and efficiently through a single air inlet located along the torso section of the doll for allowing simultaneous inflation of the entire doll including the limb members. However, current inflatable dolls and mannequins that are inflatable from a single air inlet valve are not capable of resembling and mimicking actual human anatomy and limb articulation. The main cause of this problem relates to the prior art joint mechanisms that attach the limb members to the doll's torso.
In order to allow for full omni-directional articulation of the limbs the inflatable mannequin must include a ball and socket type joint connecting the limb to the torso of the doll. However, while a conventional ball and socket joint allows for full omni-directional articulation it does not allow for air to freely pass between the limb members and the torso. This occurs because the prior art ball and socket joint is a solid structural element which prevents the flow of air from the torso to the limbs. Since air cannot flow from the torso to the limbs dolls, prior art ball and socket joints must include an air inlet on the torso of the doll and separate air inlets on each of the respective limb members which increases the amount of time needed to inflate and deflate the doll.
Prior art inflatable mannequins have also been proposed that allow for both movement of the limb members relative to the torso and allow air to freely flow between the torso and limb members. These dolls have limb members with limited limb articulation that feature ball and socket joints which allow for air to pass through them. However, these dolls utilize ball and socket joints that must be aligned in a specific manner for air or fluid to flow through the ball and socket joint between the torso and each individual limb member.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,322 to Myers discloses a liquid filled doll comprising a single reservoir having fluid flow communication between the doll's torso, arms, and legs. One of the connecting elements for the limbs features a ball and socket joint having a passageway for liquid to pass through the ball and socket joint. However, the Myers reference requires that liquid flow through two opposing holes placed within the ball and socket joint that must be properly aligned. In fact, the two opposing holes must be properly aligned in registry with one another in order for liquid to flow through the ball and socket joint. However, when the limb members of Myers are articulated in an omni-directional manner the opposing holes are placed out of registry, therefore liquid is not able to flow through the ball and socket joint of Myers which seriously hinders the effectiveness of the flow and limits the articulation of the limb members relative to the torso.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,768 to Harrowe discloses an inflatable mannequin that allows air to freely pass between the torso and the limbs of the doll. The Harrowe patent utilizes a cylindrical tube member that acts as a passageway for air to travel between the limbs and torso of the doll. The reference also discloses a connector element having a hollow sleeve member that defines serrated grooves adapted to be secured to internal grooves formed along the torso and limb, respectively. However, the cylindrical tube disclosed in the Harrowe patent is rigid and therefore cannot be adapted to accommodate a ball and socket joint. Since the device disclosed by Harrowe is incapable of including a ball and socket joint the limbs of the doll are only capable of forward and backward motion. Accordingly, the limb members of the Harrowe doll are not capable of full omni-directional articulation, and thus the reference does not satisfy the need in the art for a mannequin that is able to closely duplicate actual human limb movement while permitting air to freely pass between the limb members and torso at all limb articulations.
Therefore, there appears a need in the art for a swivel air passing joint mechanism for use with an inflatable mannequin that includes a ball and socket joint arrangement having a flexible tubular air passageway element that provides full omni-directional articulation of limb members, while permitting air to freely pass between the torso and limb members regardless of the particular articulation of the limb members.